


massage your soul

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: When online comments have Dan stressed, Phil steps in





	massage your soul

 

Phil had come looking for Dan after his shower, his hope of talking Dan into yet another Buffy marathon fading as he watches Dan from across the room, taking in the set of his lips and the frown marring his brow. Phil had left him sitting on the sofa, scrolling Tumblr after he had tweeted the teaser for tomorrow's video and judging by Dan's face, the reaction isn't what he had been expecting.

 

“How can they be pissed about a video I haven't even posted yet?!” Dan tosses his phone on the table and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “They bitch about every-fucking-thing lately. Why are we even still doing this shit?”

 

He's pouting now, his frustration melding into genuine hurt and confusion. Phil knows that Dan takes comments to heart, that the words on the screen twist in his brain until they become this obstacle he can't surpass. He'll fret and obsess over them for days on end until he's genuinely miserable.

 

Phil doesn't like to police Dan's moods, both of them being firm believers that expressing your emotions is a whole hell of a lot healthier than repressing them. But Dan's already been stressed from tour preparations, becoming a little more snappish than usual, and Phil just wants to ease some of that tension.

 

Sometimes Phil can nudge him out of his dark mood with a silly joke or an offer to play a game he knows Dan will win. Other times Phil has to get more creative and take Dan by surprise. He eyes Dan while he towels his hair, taking in the tension in his face and the way his shoulders have hunched up a bit, and figures tonight is the perfect time to try out something he's been reading up on.

 

He walks over now and sits down on Dan's lap, ignoring his mumbled complaints about his elbows, _“Jesus Christ Phil, my ribs_!” and loops his arms around his neck. Dan's still frowning so Phil widens his eyes and tries to look as innocent as possible, batting his eyelashes at him.

 

“Oh, I don't trust that look at all. What do you want?” Dan asks suspiciously.

 

Phil feigns hurt, trying not to laugh. “Wow, hurtful! Can't I just want to be close to you?”

 

“Phil...”

 

“Alright, alright. I want to help you relax but I was trying to be smooth about it.”

 

Dan laughs at that before saying, “Phil, you have never once in your life been smooth.”

 

“The abuse!” Phil leans forward to rub his nose against Dan's, then sits back and asks, “So? You wanna relax?”

 

Dan huffs out an exasperated breath before smiling, tossing his arms out to the side in surrender. “Fine, you can help me relax. How do you want me?”

 

Phil rolls his eyes before climbing off of his lap, reaching down to pull Dan to his feet. “I want you in the shower.”

 

“Oooh, kinky!”

 

He laughs as he shoves Dan toward the hallway. “Go on, idiot. I'll meet you in the bedroom after.”

 

**

  
Phil has the room transformed by the time Dan finishes with his shower. He's cranked up the heat in an effort to simulate that Bikram yoga class Dan loves dragging him to. Dan swears that it has health benefits but all Phil gets is sweaty and flushed and slightly dehydrated. But it makes Dan happy and Phil likes to make Dan happy.

 

There's instrumental music playing lightly, and the lights are dim, creating a serene and cozy mood. There are sage and citrus candles burning and a sheet covered yoga mat sat in the middle of the floor and Phil's kneeling next to it, wearing only his tight black Calvin's.

 

Dan comes to a halt in the doorway and looks around the room, taking in the spa-like atmosphere before noticing Phil on the floor.

 

“Phil, why are you only wearing pants?”

 

He smiles and crooks his finger at Dan, motioning him over to his side. “Come on, take off your towel and lay down for me.”

 

He watches as Dan settles onto his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. He reaches for the bottle of oil he has warmed before swinging his leg over Dan's waist, straddling him. He leans down to whisper in Dan's ear, letting the tip of his tongue graze over the little gold hoop there.

 

“Ready?”

 

He feels Dan shiver beneath him and watches as goosebumps rise over his arms. He giggles, then sits back up, ignoring the muffled curse coming from the man beneath him. He uncaps the oil, dribbling a generous amount into the palm of his hand, before setting it back onto the floor.

 

“Fucking tease. I swear to god, Phil, if people only knew that you're such a-a” His voice breaks off on a soft groan as Phil's oil-slick fingers slide over the back of his neck, hunting for tight muscles there. His body goes slack, sinking into the mat as if he were dissolving with each sweep of Phil's thumbs along his spine.

 

“Hmm, what am I, Dan?” Phil keeps the motion of his hands smooth and steady, long sweeping strokes over the planes of Dan's back. His fingers seek out the knots that tension has created, finding each one and working them out with a gentle patience. He adds more oil, keeping the glide of his hands over Dan's skin smooth.

 

Dan answer is nearly incoherent, a mumble uttered into the bend of his elbow. “A prince. A god among men...Oh, Jesus, don't stop.”

 

He doesn't. He massages every inch of him, taking the time to appreciate every part he touches. He slides his fingers over shoulders and down biceps, feeling the thick muscles give way as he goes. He rubs over Dan's ass and gives him a gentle smack before moving down his thighs and over his calves. He lifts each foot into his lap and circles his thumbs over the balls of his feet, keeping the pressure firm to avoid tickling. He squeezes each toe before moving back up until he's kneeling next to Dan's head.

 

“Flip over for me, baby”

 

Dan whines out a halfhearted protest but does as asked, rolling over onto his back to rest his head in Phil's lap. Phil smiles and presses an upside-down kiss to Dan's lips, wiping the oil from his hands before working them into Dan's mop of damp, wavy hair. He tugs softly at that hair before kneading his scalp, rotating his fingertips in small circles until he reaches Dan's forehead.

 

He strokes over his temples and down his jawline, knowing Dan has a tendency to clench his teeth when stressed. He caresses that face, slack now with a relaxed pleasure, and finds himself overwhelmed once again by the amount of love he has for this man.

 

Brilliant, beautiful, frustratingly stubborn Dan with his exacting, unique creativity. He's perfectly flawed and Phil couldn't be more proud of who he was.

 

He's not sure how much time has passed when he finally slows the motions of his hands, watching Dan's chest move with slow, even breaths. He's nearly asleep now, his big body limp with exhaustion. Phil runs a fingertip over Dan's lips and smiles when Dan offers a sleepy complaint.

 

“Phil, 'm tired.”

 

“I know, love. Let's go to bed, okay?” He helps Dan to his feet and watches as he staggers to the bed and flops down, curling up under the duvet before turning his face into his pillow. Phil laughs and blows out the candle, tidying up a bit before sliding under the covers himself. He snuggles up to Dan, curving himself around the sleeping man, and lets the heat from Dan's lull him into drowsiness.

 

He knows tomorrow will bring more criticism and other irritations but for now, having eased the tension from Dan's body and his mind, Phil's pretty damn content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I may not always reply to comments but I do read and appreciate every single one!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
